Sonic And Adam Generations
by JamesOps2
Summary: ABANDONED - Sonic's universe is thrown into chaos when a mysterious new power comes into force, creating 'time holes' which take Sonic, Adam and his friends back in time.
1. Opening and Green Hill

**Sonic and Adam Generations**

A/N – Sorry guys, unlike Shadow The Hedgehog: The Ultimate Lifeorm this fanfic is SCRIPT ONLY. Now if anybody whines about "err, it's script form". I will report you. PS. If you do it in Chapters 2 – 12 or something. Just read another fanfic about Sonic Generations.

**Thank you.**

**JamesOps2, Author.**

GREEN HILL ZONE

(Classic Sonic and Adam run like they do.)

(They hear a rumbling sound and stop.)

(They look around and nothing is there, the figure out it was probably nothing)

(A mysterious figure is watching them and it roars!)  
(They finally turn around and see the figure.)

20 YEARS LATER

**Tails:** They'll be here...any second!

**Sonic:** Hey guys, what's going on? You having a party or something?

**Everyone:** SURPRISE!

**Sonic:** Aaww. You guys.

**Tails:** It's kind of impossible to surprise you.

**Sonic:** You totally got me this time, I had no idea.  
**Adam:** I did see you running for something Tails. Never thought it was this.

**Tails:** Yeah right. Happy Birthday Sonic! Hope you like this.

(He shows Sonic a chilli dog, Sonic's now official favourite food that it's origins began in Sonic SATAM.)

(Sonic grabs it and takes a bite out of it.)

**Sonic:** Like it? I love it!

**Adam:** Tails? Do you have another one?

**Tails:** I did, but someone ate it.

(They carry on the party until...)

(A burst of wind blows everything away, even the chilli dog)

**Tails: **Sonic! Adam! What's that?

(The figure from before appears again.)

**Tails:** What's it doing?

(The figure creates portals that start sucking people in, like the ones in THE END OF THE WORLD Stage of Sonic 2006)

**Sonic:** Hey! Not cool!

(He tries homing attacking the figure but it backfires)

**Tails: **HELP US!

(Sonic has fallen on the ground, Adam is still standing there)

WHITE SPACE

(Sonic and Adam appear in a white space)

**Sonic:** What is this place?

(They look towards a place sucked the life out, this is Green Hill Zone)

AFTER GREEN HILL ZONE ACT 2

(A statue, which is Tails, breaks free)

**Tails:** Thanks you two, I thought I was dead floating without a body in a black limbo. I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks.

(Sonic thinks hard and nods.)

**Sonic:** Is it me, or is that place we were just in awfully familiar?

**Adam:** I think I saw that place a couple of times before...

**Tails:** Not to me. But this place looks like something sucked all the life and colour out of it. Totally strange.

**Sonic**: No stranger than resucing genies in magic books 

FLASHBACK: SONIC AND THE SECRET RINGS

(Sonic stores Erazor Djin in the lamp)

or saving aliens from a amusment park.

FLASHBACK: SONIC COLOURS (US: COLORS)  
(Yacker says goodbye to them)

**Adam: **Or maybe Sonic turning into a werehog

FLASHBACK: SONIC UNLEASHED  
(Dr. Eggman turns Sonic into the werehog) 

And finding a talking magical sword.

FLASHBACK: SONIC AND THE BLACK KNIGHT

(The two find the sword and it starts talking.)

**Sonic: **I'm more concerned about finding our friends.

**Tails:** Hey you two, I saw something over there in the distance... like buildings, but they look weird!

**Sonic: **That might be a good place to check out! We'll be back soon!


	2. Chemical Plant

Sonic and Adam Generations

Chemical Plant

Continued on from Green Hill

AFTER GREEN HILL ZONE ACT 1, 2 OR 3 (yes Modern Adam has an act as well)

(Tails is flying, trying to find Sonic in a familiar place he has been in.)

**Tails:** Hey Sonic! Adam!

**Sonic: **Tails!

**Tails:** This chemical plant feels familiar; I'd never forget a smell like this and that pink water makes me really nervous for some reason.

**Adam:** You're right Tails, this place is giving me deja – vu all over again.

**Sonic:** Maybe it's a pink Vimto making place. (Copyright, VIMTO)

OUTSIDE THE CHEMICAL PLANT (VERSION 1 – CLASSIC)

(Amy is rescued from being a statue)

**Amy:** Thank you, Sonic and Adam! Wow you two look younger everyday! What's your secret?

OUTSIDE THE CHEMICAL PLANT (VERSION 2 – MODERN)

(Amy is rescued from being a statue)

**Amy:** You saved me Sonic and Adam! I was afraid I was never gonna flirt with you two again!.


	3. Sky Sanctuary

Sonic and Adam Generations

Sky Sanctuary

Continued on from Chemical Plant

A/N – All stages except Mini Boss Battles (eg. Metal Sonic) AND I will be including these stages below in the eras.

THE REST OF THE CLASSIC ERA

Knuckles Chatiox - Marina Madness (Classic)*

Sonic R - Regal Ruin (Modern)*

DREAMCAST ERA

Sonic Advance 1 - Neo Green Hill**

Sonic Advance 2 - Music Plant**

Sonic Advance 3 - Sunset Hill**

Shadow The Hedgehog - The Last Way

MODERN ERA Sonic Rush – Water Palace Sonic & The Secret Rings – Lost Prologue Sonic Rush Adventure – Sky Babylon

**Sonic The Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 – Casino Palace**

AFTER CHEMICAL PLANT ZONE ACT 1, 2 OR 3

(Tails is watching with Sonic and Adam on the rails of the path)

Adam: Look at the skies. An awesome sight.

**Tails:** This sky sanctuary feels familiar; I'd never forget a skyline like this and that building makes me really nervous for some reason.

**Sonic:** You're right Tails, this place us giving me deja – vu all over again.

(They fall down to the white space, not looking behind them for the Death Egg, still intact!)

*** - This is not in.**

**** - Maybe Modern Sonic only.**


	4. Death Egg Robot

Sonic and Adam Generations

BOSS 1: Death Egg Robot

Continued on from Sky Sanctuary, Marina Madness and Regal Ruin. (Marina Madness and Regal Ruin don't have chapters. SORRY)WHITE SPACE MIRRORS

(Modern Sonic, Adam, Classic Sonic and Adam are walking across a mirror.)

(They all stop to look at each other)

**Sonic: **Hmm?

(They compare each other as well as copying their moves to see if this is an illusion.)

**Doctor Eggman:** Take a good look at yourself, Sonic & Adam.

**Modern Sonic and Adam: **Doctor Eggman!

**Doctor Eggman:** It's the last look you two will get before I close your eyes forever. *laughs*

(Classic Sonic and Adam run towards the light.)

**Modern Sonic:** What? Wait a second!

(Their classic selves pass through the light but their modern selves fail to pass through.)

THE DEATH EGG: BEFORE THE BOSS

(Classic Sonic and Adam run and then stop at the end before in the eyes the Death Egg Robot appears)

THE DEATH EGG: AFTER THE BOSS

(Doctor Eggman, trapped under the ruble coughs.)

(He gets sucked up by the figure we have seen before.)

**Doctor Eggman: **What? No! Sonic! Adam! Save me! AHHH!

(They disappear)

WHITE SPACE, NEAR THE ENTRANCE OF THE BOSS

**Modern Sonic and Adam: **I can't believe there is two of us.

**Classic Adam (Yes he talks.):** Hey, you Modern Self, seen Back To The Future 2?

**Modern Adam: ** Yep.

**Classic Tails: **I think I've figured it out!

**Modern Tails: **Me too!

**Classic Tails:** Doubles of us...

**Modern Tails:** Places from our past...

**Both Tails:** We are travelling through Time and Space!

(A wheezing groaning sound appears from out of nowhere. Oh wait I forgot copyright for what happens next from the BBC.)

**The Doctor (Matt Smith): **(pointing at Classic Adam) Do not say the reference you are going to make.

(He disappears back into time and space)

**Modern Sonic:** How did this happen?

**Modern Tails:** I think it's got something to do with that thing which just kidnapped Eggman.

**Classic Tails:** It sounds like the same thing that kidnapped your friends.

(Right on cue, it comes back FOR NO REASON!)

**Classic Tails: **Where did it go?

**Modern Sonic:** We need to find that thing and fast!

**A/N – To the credit, that Doctor Who appearance was cut. Maybe after the story is finished, I will put all the deleted scenes (excluding the two stages I missed out before).**


	5. Speed Highway

Sonic And Adam Generations

Speed Highway

Continued on from Death Egg Robot.

AFTER SPEED HIGHWAY ACT 1, 2 OR 3

(Tails is watching with Sonic and Adam on the rails of the path)

Modern Adam: Look at the skies. Dawn is happening over Station Square.

**Modern Sonic: **We all remember that.

**Modern Adam: **Sonic? Do you think you are still out there?

**Modern Sonic:** Maybe, It might break the space-time continuum

*both laugh*

(Adventure Sonic is looking at them)

**Adventure Sonic: **Who are those losers?

(They run to the white space)

WHITE SPACE (VERSION ONE, CLASSIC VERSION)

(Big The Cat is saved.)

**Big: **Fhank fou Phonic fnd Fdam! Fay favent fou fecome fat? *

**Classic Adam:** Oh and big purple cat, lose some weight please?  
(Big doesn't know what this means)

WHITE SPACE (VERSION TWO, MODERN VERSION)

(Big The Cat is saved.)

**Big: **Fhank fou Phonic fnd Fdam! Fou Fwo Fook Fouger Fvery Fay! *

**Modern Sonic:** Thanks Big!

**Modern Adam:** Yeah, thanks?

(In a place where Big cannot hear they say)

**Modern Adam: **When did you meet him?

**Modern Sonic: **1998, 1999 - ish?

(Inception Music)

A/N - * means well, how I think Big talks, NO OFFENCE TO THE VOICE OF DUKE NUKEUM but BIG THE CAT SUCKS!


End file.
